Pets
Pets are an unlockable feature available to players beginning at level 3. At this level, players start earning eggs and hatching potions as random drops when completing To-Dos, Dailies, or positive Habits. Some eggs, such as the Gryphon eggs, can be gained through quests instead of as drops. Eggs and hatching potions can also be purchased in the Market with gems (quest eggs appear in the Market only after the player has completed the quest). In addition, rare and special pets may be awarded for special events. Pets do not require food, but most pets can be fed so that they grow into mounts. Rare pets cannot be raised into mounts. Pets, like mounts, are purely aesthetic – they do not confer in-game bonuses of any sort. __TOC__ Obtaining Pets You need one egg and one hatching potion to create a pet. Each egg and hatching potion combination can only be used twice. The first time gives you the pet that can be fed and raised to a mount. The second time gives you a pet which cannot be fed. You can only have one pet and one mount of each type. Website #Go to the Inventory page (direct link). #Click an egg to see usable potions highlighted in green. #*Clicking a second time deselects the egg so you can choose another one. #*You can also start the process by clicking a potion to see usable eggs. #Click the highlighted potion that you want to use. #A pop-up informs you of your new pet in the stable. If you already have a pet of that type, a pop-up informs you of this, and the egg and potion are not used. #Click OK. Mobile #Go to the Inventory -> Inventory (first tab) #Click an egg and choose the Hatch option in the pop up menu. #*You can also start the process by clicking a potion to see usable eggs. #Click the potion in the pop-up that you want to use. #A pop-up informs you of your new pet in the stable. Stable You can see all of the pets you have collected in the Pets page under the Inventory section (which appears at level 3) (direct link). Here, you can select which pet you want to appear next to your character. Click on the pet of your choice to display it by your side. Click again to remove it. To change pets, click on the new pet. Matt, the Beast Master, will keep your pets organized in the Pets tab. The pets are sorted according to species in rows and the different breeds within each species are sorted in columns. Pets that haven't yet hatched appear as silhouettes of paw prints. Matt also helpfully keeps track of how close you are to the "Beast Master" achievement in a numerical form. Available Pets The following table displays all the "Gen 1" (Generation 1) pets currently available through random drops. This table is hidden to avoid spoilers. Show/Hide the Available Pets table Key to the Kennels (Release Pets) Once you have collected all the non-quest pets and completed the Beast Master achievement, you will unlock the Key to the Kennels option. Buying and using this key will release only "Gen 1" (Generation 1) pets. You would release the pets and mounts if you want to start over collecting them. Gen 1 pets are hatched from the eggs that you can obtain as random drops (Bear Cub, Cactus, Dragon, Flying Pig, Fox, Lion Cub, Panda Cub, Tiger Cub, Wolf). Quest Pets Quest Pets (also known as V2 pets or Gen 2 Pets) are pets obtained by completing specific quests. They were introduced in early 2014. New quests are released on a monthly basis. This table is hidden to avoid spoilers. Show/Hide the Quest Pets table Rare Pets Habitica has also offered rare, non-hatchable pets. These are displayed at the bottom of the pets page, under the heading "Rare Pets". External Links *Habitica Tutorial #2 - a tutorial video about pets and mounts, by Blacksmith Tyler. de:Haustiere fr:Familiers Category:Pets Category:Inventory Category:Unlockable Features Category:Content Category:Drops Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Eggs Category:Spoiler Category:Pet Quests Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Mobile Category:Basics